


Quality Time

by hirschmania



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: For no reason, Just... Smut, M/M, Oh yeah its smut, also this is a gift fic, hey look selfcest, this ship is unloved, uvu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 22:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4937419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Will spend quality time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DecifurThis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecifurThis/gifts).



> For a lady who's really important to me. Hope you like my smut, Deci.

The room dripped with the smell of sex and echoed with soft moans. They’d been at it since at least seven and it was currently midnight, and Bill wasn’t planing on stopping anytime soon. And, clearly, neither was his partner. 

 

“Mmmm... You’re so good at this.” he says, looking up at his counterpart, who chuckles. 

 

“You should know that, Bill. After all, I’m you.” 

 

“True, true.” he chuckles softly, which is cut off by a moan when Will hit his sweet spot, the spot with the bundle of nerves that made him see stars. “ _Oh god--!_ ” 

 

“Mmm...” he hummed. “Keep moaning, baby, _I love it when you moan._ It makes me just melt.” 

 

At his request, Bill moans once more. His hips buckle up. He needed more. “I want all of you inside me... Please...” 

 

“You sure you can handle that, sweetums? You could barely handle just my tip a few hours ago.” 

 

Bill aggressively grabs him by his hair. “I want all of you. And I want it  _now._ ”

 

Will chuckles. “Well, if you say so.” he shrugged and then inserted all of himself into his counterpart.

 

Bill’s eye’s rolled into the back of his head. Oh  _gods above._  This was perfection. 

 

“Yes...  _Oh god_ , yes...” he panted out. His entire lower half arches up in order to get as much pleasure possible from this encounter. “Will...” 

 

“Yes, sweetcakes?” 

 

“I love you... So fucking much...” 

 

Will chuckled. “Oh, I love you too, baby. Now, get ready cause-- ngh...” Will’s face tensed for a moment, the he sighed and licked his kiss-bruised lips. “ ** _Cause we’re in the home stretch._** ” 

 

Just the mere idea of that made Bill feel like he was going over the edge. He was so good at making him writhe and squirm in pleasure he almost hated him for it. 

 

Almost.

 

Will pumps his hips more and more and Bill meets him there, their hips buckling together more and more aggressively as the time passed them by. 

 

Finally, after what seemed like an fortnight and a half, Will came into the condom he was wearing, making himself shiver violently at how much pleasure was over coming him. 

 

Will collapsed on his side, closing his eyes peacefully. He paws around for his lovers hand, finding it eventually and grasping it, sighing softly. 

 

He heard a soft whine and opened his eyes, only to find his lover pouting at him. “What?” he asked. 

 

Bill whines again and Will chuckled. “Oh, dear, are you still hard?” 

 

“Mmhmm.”

 

“You want to take care of that for you?” he asks. 

 

Bill made another “mmhmm” sound and Will sighed, moving so he could grab the box of condoms again. “I love you,” he said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, “but your neediness is a  _pain in my ass._ ” 

 

“That’s not the only thing that’s gonna be a pain in your ass, babe.” he smirked. 

 

Will chuckled, slipping a condom onto his lover’s length. “True,” he says, carefully slipping himself around his lover’s cock. “Make me writhe in pleasure love.”

 

Bill props himself up on his shoulders. “But  _of course._  Was there ever any alternative?”

 

Biting his lower lip, Bill arches his hips up. His lover makes a noise that makes Bill growl in his chest, moving into a rhythm, soft at first, but later gets aggressive, and he hits Will’s sweet spot, causing him to see stars. 

 

“Oh--  _oh fuck_ , Bill-- fuck, fuck...!” he pants, growling out his partners name. 

 

Bill chuckles. “Mmm... Cursing are we? Oh, you  _naughty little thing._ ” he pushes up his hips, using his shoulders and feet for proper leverage, cause Will to near scream his name. “Ahh--! Fuck, Bill...! Fuck, fuck...  **Oh gods above...!** ”

 

Bill moans at him saying his name in such a way. “Ngh... Will...” the demon smirks, “Hope you’re ready, hon, I’m near my end.”

 

Will gulped, “For m-my sake... y-you better be... I don’t k-know how much longer I can last.” 

 

Bill chuckles. “God, you’re so beautiful.” he says. He arches his hips, “Say my name again.” he commands. 

 

“Bill...” Will breathes. 

 

“Louder.” 

 

“ _Bill._ ”

 

“You can do better than that.  **Louder.** ”

 

“Ngh.... Fuck...  ** _Bill...!_** ”

 

“There ya go,” he breathes, “Oh, god, that’s the stuff...” he thrusts aggressively and quickly, panting hard. “Shit shit... Will... I... I’m gonna...” 

 

“Go on. Do it. You  _deserve_  to cum, baby.” 

 

And that is just what he does. Bill cums, and he does so loudly, keening Will’s name loudly and giving one final thrust. 

 

Bill relaxes into the mattress then, sighing dreamily. He was on Cloud Nine, a state that only Will could take him too. 

 

Will slumps over on his side, sighing and pawing for Bill’s hand again. Bill gladly takes it, a soft smile on his face. 

 

“I love you.” Will says, pulling off his condom and the one on his lovers length. 

 

“I love you too. I love you so fucking much, baby.” Bill says. 

 

Will scoots closer to him, cuddling up next to him. “You’re wonderful. Now go to sleep.” he kisses his lover’s forehead. 

 

Bill sighs, cludding his lover back. “Alright. Good night, my King of Darkness.” 

 

“Sweet nightmares, my Nightmare Prince.” and with that, they passed out in each others arms, and Bill never felt more loved in his entire existence.


End file.
